


paradise

by sarangway



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, ooooof as if there arent enough aus of this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: doyoung needed a roommate, and taeyong needed a place to stay. one thing leads to another.





	1. Chapter 1

The paper was smoothed over the cork board it would be stuck to, tiny push-pins adorning the corners and allowing it to stay up. Kim Doyoung was a reasonable person, and the desperation to find a roommate before next months rent was due was eating him alive.

He had already posted about it online and texted his friends, but when his last roommate left a week earlier than promised, he had to push the date for the person needed up. It was unrealistic to expect anyone to fulfill his need on such short notice and Doyoung was realizing that he might have to rely on his friend’s pantries for the next few weeks. As he took a step back to admire his paper pinned in the coffee shop, he accidentally bumped into a boy behind him, his teeth biting the straw on his Americano. 

The boy was reading over the paper silently and it made Doyoung nervous but bought him enough time to look him over. The boy had a baseball cap on that shaded his face, but large eyes and thick eyebrows stood out despite it. His jawline alone kept Doyoung’s interest, and the eyes he was studying turned to meet his suddenly. 

“You’re looking for a roommate?”

Doyoung swallowed thickly and nodded. He wasn’t sure what made him so unable to speak but maybe it was just him being thirsty.

“How much is the rent? I’m looking for a place right now.” The straw shifted around his mouth due to his tongue playing with it, but it finally settled under his left cheek. Doyoung explained the prices and that there were two rooms currently as well, adding the accommodations the apartment already had like a laundry room in the basement. It was a nice building considering how cheap it was split between two people, which was why Doyoung had managed to keep a roommate for so long. “Not bad…I’m Lee Taeyong by the way.” 

“Kim Doyoung.” He said this stupidly, considering his name was written very clearly on the paper he had just put up. Taeyong took his phone out of his back pocket and typed in Doyoung’s number off the paper, his eyelashes appearing a lot longer when he was looking down. In short, Doyoung was nothing but enchanted so far.

There were more roughly photocopied papers shoved in the back of his backpack, but he doubted he had to continue putting them up when Taeyong said he was interested. That was relieving since his fingers were beginning to cramp and he had an early shift tomorrow, and he was sure that Johnny wouldn’t let him get it covered. Taeyong assured him that he would message him later regarding the apartment and Doyoung believed him, heading out to grab dinner before he went home.

***

Taeyong did contact him a day after they had met, and they set up a meeting for when Doyoung could show him around the house. Walking around his apartment felt strange since he had moved in there with a roommate already, but Taeyong seemed to take a liking to the place. The only thing he had reserves about was the shared bathroom…but considering he was currently rooming with three other guys to one room, he would easily put that aside for now.

Doyoung already had the papers prepared from the landlord and Taeyong said he’d move some of his stuff over tonight and the rest over the next few days. That was fine by him, as long as he wasn’t in his way Doyoung wasn’t very picky. 

It was strange that he was nervous for Taeyong to return that night, especially since he was normally working today but he had taken the day off for him. Since Doyoung didn’t have anything else to do, he just wandered around the house tidying anything that could maybe be out of place – Taeyong had apologetically explained that he was a bit of a neat freak so he might cross lines on accident. Once again, fine by Doyoung, he had never opted into the maid service the building provided.

Finally the night grew closer and he heard a small knock at the door. It startled him up from his phone and he rushed to open it, Taeyong along with at least ten bags of stuff greeting him. 

“Sorry, I already went up and down with everything so I wouldn’t have to knock a bunch of times.” He gave him a soft grin and grabbed some of the bags to shuffle to his room. Doyoung hurriedly followed suit, the clothing and books and other items just barely avoiding spilling over the top of the bags. Somehow he had fit everything he owned into these bags, since Taeyong explained he wouldn’t need any more trips between his old place, and Doyoung was a bit shocked.

He left his roommate to unpack as he ordered in some Chinese food since he couldn’t be bothered to cook tonight, and Taeyong popped his head out of his room to say his order quickly and go back to tidying up.

What Doyoung began to learn while being roommates with Taeyong was that he indeed was a neat freak. If Doyoung left for work in the morning, he’d return to a spotless apartment, as well as dinner either cooked or leftovers from takeout in the fridge for him. It was far more considerate than his old roommate was for sure and Doyoung fell into the routine of relying on Taeyong because of it.

Another thing he learned was that he and Taeyong had entirely opposite personalities. In result they would bicker over tiny things and often fall silent for days on end. That was alright, Doyoung didn’t need a friend – just someone to split the cost of rent with him. Then again, he would sometimes be very considerate and caring and it would leave Doyoung confused at how exactly he was supposed to feel about his roommate.

***

“There’s dinner on the stove.” It was a rare occasion that Taeyong was in the living room when Doyoung came home, but tonight he was dat on the floor in front of the couch hunched over his laptop. It didn’t look particularly comfortable, but Taeyong insisted it was  _efficient_. He had his bangs tied up in a little ponytail on the top of his head, mimicking a radish, and papers sprawled around him. Doyoung silently took a plate of pasta and sat at the couch to eat, gazing over his shoulder as he worked.

Doyoung had learned recently that Taeyong was a freelancing songwriter, and worked part-time at God knows where in the interim. The boy seemed to rarely have dark circles unlike his roommate, something Doyoung had come to envy, yet he was always awake at horrid hours of the night. It seemed he was working on nocturnal time or something.

“What you working on?” Another nite was taken.  _Delicious_ , as usual. Doyoung was growing more suspicious that maybe Taeyong was a robot if he was good at so many things. 

“It’s a song for a group that’s coming out soon. I haven’t worked for an entertainment company before so I’m trying to be really thorough.” Taeyong glanced behind him before grabbing his laptop and sliding in next to Doyoung. This was close, maybe uncomfortably so for someone he's only known for a month now. Still, he didn't move away for some reason. Taeyong focused back on his screen, his eyes darting around the lyrics and music sheet he had pulled up, and as he focused closer Doyoung noticed that his breathing had gone from steady to non-existent. 

"Are you dead?" Taeyong jumped, his eyes moving to meet Doyoung's with a started look. "You weren't breathing."

"Oh. I do that sometimes if I'm focused." Taeyong pulled his legs off the floor and shifted comfortably and kept typing away. The more Doyoung seemed to find out about this guy, the more curious he became to know more about him. It was selfish and a bit greedy of him since he was so reserved, but it was Taeyong's fault for being so damn interesting while doing nothing all the same.

One of the nights that Doyoung came home a little earlier than usual, he was greeted by Taeyong's bare back leaning over the sink, his phone on speaker as he took a call. The voice on the other side sounded warm towards him, fondly calling him  _Tyong_  ever so often, and Doyoung had a feeling it was a close friend or possibly a  _boyfriend_. Not that it was Doyoung's business, really, but he just could tell their relationship was close especially since Taeyong looked so relaxed talking to him and was talking so late. Doyoung cleared his throat to indicate he was there, but he did so right as Taeyong burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over the counter and trying to catch his breath. Doyoung pushed his annoyance away and padded over to his room silently, lying on his bed until Taeyong had finished his phone call and passed by to his room too. He did a double take when he saw Doyoung already home.

"When did you get here?"

"When are you gonna put a shirt on?" Doyoung quipped back, causing Taeyong's face to light up in red as he scurried to his room to put on a hoodie.

***

It started to get colder over the next few months, the mark of Taeyong being there for six months looming in the distance. Doyoung had grown accustomed to him now, for better or for worse, but there still were tiny arguments here and there due to the natural conflict they harbored. Despite that, Taeyong had seemingly grown closer to Doyoung without prompting. If he was sitting on the couch, Taeyong was always lingering close by. If he was brushing his teeth in the morning, Taeyong leaned in the doorway and watched like a child. He would find it annoying if he wasn't so endearing while doing it.

Doyoung slowly learned to correlate Taeyong's actions with the changing weather, since he would be content on his own when the day would be uncharacteristically warm. However, the colder nights lead to Taeyong scooting closer to him as they watched whatever show was on that night. Their thighs would always be pressed next to each other, Taeyong sometimes leaning close enough that he could just turn his head and be resting it on Doyoung's shoulder. It was strange to Doyoung that he wasn't upset or uncomfortable by the lack of personal space as he usually was – instead he was enjoying the warmth the other gave off in his oversized hoodies (all of them would be oversized since he appeared so small) and tiny hands that would dwindle on his arm when he found something interesting he wanted to show Doyoung. He was comfortable with his touch. 

***

"A nap, that's what you need. A goddamn nap." Doyoung was addressing the boy laying on the floor with a cup of coffee not far from his hands. It was his third one in the past hour according to the coffee pot, and Doyoung wasn't looking forward to dealing with a jittery Taeyong at three in the morning. Taeyong pitifully looked up at Doyoung, a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Get up before I drag you to bed."

"I'd rather if you dragged me instead, Youngie!" Taeyong's cute talk wasn't going to work on him, Doyoung told himself as he scowled. 

"Get  _up_ , Taeyong..." He reached down to pick up the coffee cup but found his wrist being pulled by Taeyong's hand, suddenly pulling him down with the older boy. He caught himself before they collided, barely inches from each other and just waiting as their breath mixed. Doyoung cursed himself for still not being uncomfortable with their proximity. He was scared to say anything else or even breathe. Taeyong's eyes were a lot shinier up close, he noted.

"Are you wearing cologne today? You smell nice." Taeyong tugged the collar of Doyoung's t-shirt closer to his nose and sniffed, the action too similar to a dog and snapping Doyoung out of it. He wiggled his wrist out of Taeyong's grip and grabbed the coffee cup, huffing all the while storming off to his room. "You should wear it more!"

The frustration with Taeyong grew further as he became bolder over the next few days, leaving the bathroom door cracked while showering or going into his room in the morning to wake him up only a minute before his alarm would go off. Doyoung felt like he signed up for a cat rather than a person, and he was notorious for not liking animals for a reason. 

One of the afternoons that Doyoung miraculously had off from his apprenticeship with a local baker was spent in his room, on the phone with Johnny while the shower was going next door. He was sure that if he had checked, the door would be cracked open again. He was voicing his frustrations to his friend when he heard Taeyong start to go over one of the raps he was writing, leading Doyoung to groan and turn over in his bed. He hated when Taeyong would start rapping around the house – not because he was bad at it but for the exact opposite reason. He was so damn good at it that he would feel his heart flutter every time Taeyong would start it again. Unfortunately for Doyoung, it was a big part of the songwriting job that he had, so he was left to suffer. 

"He's awfully close to you for only living there for, what, six months?" Johnny chuckled as Doyoung groaned for a second time. He hadn't even realized the time had passed by so fast.

"He has no boundaries anymore. I wouldn't care if –" Before he could gripe more at how his heart was going to hit cardiac arrest before Taeyong could pull something stupid again, the devil himself walked into the room with still-wet-hair and his laptop. Luckily he was fully dressed, but he told Johnny to wait a second. "What?"

"You sing, right? At least, I've heard you in the shower anyway." Taeyong sat on the edge of the bed and scooted closer to Doyoung, who was lying down and definitely not interested in Taeyong being on his bed. Johnny was asking if he had come into the room but he was rendered unable to talk since his heart was beating so hard. "Can you sing this part? I need to make a demo but I obviously don't work in a studio where that's possible. Just wanna make sure this part is okay."

Doyoung tried his very hardest to tell him no (at least, to try and get it out of his mouth) but he found himself unable to. Johnny had already started laughing as Doyoung cleared his throat and nodded. Taeyong moved even closer if possible and pointed out the lyrics and played a clip of the music to show him where he'd come in. He was humming it as he explained what kind of sound he wanted it to give off, and Doyoung couldn't help but find himself admiring how his eyes glistened while he was working on something he was passionate about instead of paying attention. A hand waving in his face brought him back to reality and Taeyong's eyes crinkled into a smile. 

For some reason, it was more nerve-wracking to sing the tiny clip of Taeyong's song than it was singing for actual performances like his band in high school, but he lent that to the fact that Taeyong was damn talented and for some reason he wanted to impress him. He went over the part a few time and Taeyong jotted some notes down, thanking him as he stood back up. "Sorry for interupting your phone call."

"It's alright. Is this for a group again?" Doyoung had forgotten about Johnny patiently waiting on the other side of the line, but he was sure he was busy with Ten anyway. He remembered how excited Taeyong was to have an entertainment company interested rather than unsigned soloists, but he shook his head.

"It's my own song, 'YESTODAY', more personal." He glanced over the lyrics before closing the laptop and smiling more openly. "I just trusted you to sing it."

***

The touches they would briefly have were on Doyoung's mind endlessly. Whether it was a crumb on the corner of his mouth that Taeyong noticed or just handing him his folded laundry and brushing fingers for a moment, or when Taeyong would brush his hand through Doyoung's hair after he took a shower. Everything was just logged in the back of his mind as  _Taeyong_ _,_ _Taeyong_ _,_ _Taeyong_  and before he knew it that was all he thought about anyway. He was lucky that his apprenticeship was on hold for a week or he would surely be piping cakes with his name on it on accident. 

He was coming into Doyoung's room a lot more lately, Doyoung lying down already with his face buried in his phone, when Taeyong would creep in and slide under the covers next to him, point to some lyrics and having Doyoung give his feedback. He had learned a bit more about YESTODAY, and how it was about as Taeyong as it could get, having poured his entire heart and soul into it and working towards perfecting it. He was trying not to have his heart burst when Taeyong had told him he was the only one he had shared this song with, but being told that and pairing it with how Taeyong had a habit of playing with Doyoung's fingers as he sang was nearly impossible. 

Taeyong wrapped up what he wanted to touch up, slowly and hesitantly slipping out of the bed again. Doyoung made eye contact and smiled, Taeyong's wide eyes reading as more mischievous than usual. "What?"

"Nothing. You look really pretty tonight."

"What's that for, Tyong?" Doyoung had gotten hooked on the nickname too, often switching between  _Tyong_ and  _TY_. 

" _Nothing_." He climbed back on the bed for a moment, their eye contact unwavering as he inched closer, Doyoung breaking it for a moment to flicker to his lips. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Doyoung's voice came out more breathless than he had anticipated. Of course he wanted to kiss him, it was clear to everyone in the world that he did.

Taeyong smiled widely, leaning in closer to whisper "I want to kiss you too" before standing back up and heading to his room, shutting the door behind him. Doyoung was officially going crazy.

***

The tension between the two of them was at an all time high after their encounter, and Doyoung didn't hesitate to corner him whenever he could. Unfortunately, Taeyong was stealthy and would notice what Doyoung was doing before he could even do it. He'd slip out of the house a lot more often now, leaving Doyoung to come home to nothing but a note and sign as he grew more frustrated. He couldn't just tell him he wanted to kiss Doyoung and then never be seen again, it was agonizing.

After a long week at work and being unable to focus due to his ungodly roommate, he came home to see Taeyong with his cheeks cutely stuffed with the cream cheese bread Doyoung loved so much. There was another one left on the counter for him, and Taeyong smiled – something Doyoung would find disgusting from the food showing in his mouth but he was just so happy to see him that he didn't mind at all. His bag was tossed aside as he threw himself on the couch and shifted so Taeyong could run his fingers through his hair. The older boy finished what was in his mouth before speaking, "How was work?"

"Gross, horridly busy, and tiring." Doyoung grabbed Taeyong's hand that had stopped moving when he started talking and started petting his head with it to indicate he wanted him to keep going.

"Poor Youngie."

"What about you?" He looked back to the upside-down view of Taeyong, who was smiling down at him. 

"Good now that you're back..." He leaned closer to gently plant a kiss on Doyoung's nose, but Doyoung caught on and shifted so it would land on his lips before Taeyong could notice. The planned worked and made Taeyong gasp, leaning back quickly and Doyoung sitting up and turning to make eye contact. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes." Doyoung's heart was pounding. "It's your fault for not kissing me the other day."

"You didn't tell me you wanted me to."

"Of course I want you to, you idiot." Doyoung scooted closer to kiss him again, their lips meeting softly and their bodies being pulled closer when Taeyong looped an arm around his waist. It was as satisfying as Doyoung had imagined, and he wished he had taken the leap to kiss his roommate a lot earlier.

"Can we do that more often? Like, a lot more often?"

"Yeah, you don't have a choice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, cant write anything astro to say my life....and yet im popping out nct fics like this is my job or something  
> have some dotae! i love dotae. i read through the whole tag LMAO. i know theres a lot of roommate aus i just....i just love them ok  
> maybe i'll like. add more to this if u guys like it? let me know :))  
> hit me (up) @[luk1ss](http://luk1ss.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

                Taeyong thinks he’s really beautiful.

                He thinks that the black, black hair that contrasted against his pale skin, the color around his eyes and cheeks and tips of fingers standing out, and the tiny sparkle that followed his gaze was breathtaking. He thinks Kim Doyoung is outstanding.

                It wasn’t an overnight thing for Taeyong – he had thought this for a long time. He thought it from the moment he saw the back of his neck in the café, right after he had ordered an Americano to go. He thought it when he saw his slender fingers playing with the tips of his hair subconsciously. Really, he thought it every moment leading up to now, when Doyoung was carefully placing strawberries over an angel food cake that was doused with powdered sugar. He had barely returned from work, the time in the office long today since he had just started getting settled in an office setting. Doyoung was home a lot more now, meaning they had reversed roles from a half a year prior, and it still felt so strange to Taeyong.

                He couldn’t help but set his bag on the couch and move to wrap his arms around Doyoung’s waist, the tiny gasp coming from his roommate that caused a giggle from him, his chin resting comfortably on the younger’s shoulder. “What you up to, babe?”

                “Just wanted to test out this recipe. Need to perfect my menu in the next week.” Taeyong finally tuned into the music that was playing in the background, faintly picking up _I Am You, You Are Me_ by Zico, causing him to smile again. “Want to taste it? It’s a new whipped cream.”

                “Yes, please.” He opened his mouth with a childish _ahh_ sound, Doyoung carefully slipping the spoon in and taking it out. “What did you mix in? Lime?”

                “Mhm.” Doyoung went back to stirring and Taeyong could feel himself falling asleep on his back, setting off the younger to huff. “If you’re tired you should go to bed. Have you eaten yet?”

                “I did, I ate at the office. Won’t you come to bed too?”

                Doyoung hesitated but nodded after a minute, beginning to wrap up what he was doing as he peeled Taeyong off of him gently. “Go wash up while you’re waiting.”

                He didn’t want to leave Doyoung’s warmth but he decided to listen to him anyway, scurrying off to the bathroom and pulling his hair back with the headband they shared, cold water hitting his face. It was more refreshing than he had expected, but he chalked it up to how much work he had to do that day. Moving from freelancing to working for an entertainment company was a tough shift, especially since Doyoung had been working vigorously at being recognized as a strong patisserie. He was currently stuck developing a menu for a potential bakery to be opened since investors were becoming interested, and it was eating away at the man each day. Taeyong swore he saw him less and less; he was either out buying ingredients when he woke up or already asleep when he came home. It was a relief to have a chance to talk to him today, especially since he had been feeling so lonely today.

                Doyoung was always his comfort, whether he would admit that to himself or the other boy any time soon.

                He had slipped between the covers and only waited a few more minutes before Doyoung had entered his room, slipping his baking shirt off and picking up a folded t-shirt Taeyong had yet to put away to wear instead. Despite having two different rooms, the lines had blurred to a point where they slept where they preferred each night and both closets seemed to become shared over time. Taeyong liked it this way. He liked seeing bits and pieces of Doyoung scattered no matter where he looked.

                “Yong, scoot over.” He did as he was prompted, moving so Doyoung could slide in next to him, his bare legs cold when they hit Taeyong’s, due to him only wearing boxers on his bottom half. It didn’t take long before his arms wrapped around him for a second time that night, soft kisses scattered across Doyoung’s cheeks. “Hyung…”

                “Just let me for now. I’ll fall asleep in a bit, I swear. I just want to feel you for now, okay?” He couldn’t quite see it, but he felt Doyoung nod and pull closer to press his lips on Taeyong’s forehead.

                “How was work today?” The younger’s fingers tangled in Taeyong’s hair and caused him to sigh as he settled more comfortably into the bed. “You sound so tired. I wish you were still working from home with me.”

                “Me too. I miss my bunny.” His fingers stopped and he felt the warmth radiate from his face. “Let’s go out this weekend. Maybe to the beach.”

                Doyoung nodded again, ducking his head and curling up into Taeyong’s chest as their conversation dwindled. Taeyong didn’t mind that they weren’t talking much as long as he could _physically_ feel Doyoung next to him, something he didn’t have the luxury to while he was in the office. Once he was allowed to touch Doyoung freely, it felt wrong if he wasn’t. There was something about the younger that left Taeyong’s fingers trailing back over for more – it wasn’t that they were even dating _yet_ , or what Taeyong hoped to be yet. There was just a certain feeling in his heart that grew every time his eyes rested on Doyoung.

                His roommate stirred in his arms, wiggling around until they were flush against each other, Doyoung looking up at him cutely. He could tell something was bothering him from a mile away, and his hands moved to pet his hair gently. “Doyoung. Can we start dating?”

                A squeak slipped out of Doyoung before he could catch it, his face burning red despite Taeyong being unable to see it very clearly. “Aren’t we already?”

                It was Taeyong’s turn to be surprised, suddenly sitting up and causing Doyoung to whine at the separation between them. “We are? Really? We’re dating now?”

                Doyoung pulled him back down, a small kiss being pressed on his temple, the lips pulling back leaving a soft and sticky feeling behind. “Goodnight, Yong.”

                He hated him for just going to sleep after dropping such a bomb like that, but he quickly got over it when he heard Doyoung’s steady breathing and felt the fingers that were curled around his t-shirt loosen their grip. Taeyong’s heart was still beating past what was normal for sure – pulling Doyoung closer and trying to hide his smile in the dark mop of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh......oops. just an add-on to what i posted before uwu  
> i'm thinking of writing a uhhh?? bad boy kinda rebel dotae au??  
> here's my twitter, currently doing a new dotae au if ur interested!! @[loseloseguy](http://twitter.com/loseloseguy)  
> hit me (up) @luk1ss


End file.
